<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Upside Down and Tickle-side Up by TrashySwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039716">Upside Down and Tickle-side Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch'>TrashySwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chasing, Fluff, Ler!Virgil, M/M, Mentions of Among Us (Video Game), Multi, Playful Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Playful Morality | Patton Sanders, Switch!Patton, switch!logan, ticklefic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Patton are playing a game of hide and seek tag. Logan experiences his ultimate doom when Virgil suddenly gets involved and starts helping Patton tickle him for being found. In order to come up with ways to fluster him, the boys take inspiration from the game Among us and make lots of references. </p>
<p>May the blue astronaut rest in peace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Upside Down and Tickle-side Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This prompt was written by a certain, special cutie: Pumpkinpaw! I hope you like my fanfic! And I especially hope you like my references to Among us!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where aaaare you, my giggly nerd?” Patton teased, sprinting after him with his wiggling fingers up in the air. </p>
<p>Logan was pretty much running for his life from an evil, playful Patton stuck in a Ler mood. Logan was already aware he was gonna get caught eventually. But he wanted to increase his time between the words ‘Are you ticklish’ and the actual tickling. Now, they’ll have to work harder to catch him faster in order to tickle him quicker. </p>
<p>Logan ran up the stairs to the hallway that held the side’s bedrooms. Not knowing what room to go in, and with Patton on his tail, Logan ran into Virgil’s bedroom first. Logan bursted into his room and hid in the closet. </p>
<p>Virgil took off his headphones and walked to the closet. “Uuuuuuh…” Virgil opened the closet. “You...okay?” </p>
<p>Logan grabbed the doorknob and closed the closet again. Virgil sighed and opened the closet door again. “What?” </p>
<p>“Shhh…” Logan slowly closed the door again. Virgil grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open. “I’m hiding.” Logan told him. </p>
<p>“Hiding? In here?” Virgil asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was the closest room I could find.” Logan told him. </p>
<p>“Hm...Okay. Who are you hiding from?” Virgil asked. Virgil’s answer was almost immediately answered when someone knocked on the door. Virgil let go of the closet doorknob and walked to the door.</p>
<p>Virgil opened it to see Patton. “HI VIRGIL!” Patton greeted excitedly. </p>
<p>“Hi Patton.” Virgil greeted, leaning against his doorframe. “You wanna hang out?” Virgil asked. </p>
<p>Patton giggled. “I’d love to, but I’m looking for Logan. We were playing hide and seek tag, and I think he’s hiding from me now. Do you know where he might’ve gone?” Patton asked. </p>
<p>Virgil shrugged his shoulders. “Couldn’t tell ya.” Virgil replied. </p>
<p>“Alright. Well, please let me know if you find him. I’ve got a tickle attack to unleash!” Patton told him. </p>
<p>Virgil blinked in surprise. So THIS was what they were doing… “Tickle attack?” Virgil asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah! I really want to find out where he’s ticklish, but he won’t sit still.” Patton complained. </p>
<p>Virgil giggled. “I can’t understand why that would be happening…” Virgil joked. </p>
<p>“Right?” Patton reacted with a laugh. “Perhaps if you do find out where he is, I could let you do the tickling.” Patton offered. </p>
<p>Virgil raised an eyebrow. Giving away Logan’s hiding spot = being the tickler for him? Now THAT was an intriguing trade. Meanwhile, Logan went wide-eyed at the idea. How about NO?! How about Virgil tells him no, and covers up his hiding spot for him?! Is that too much to ask from him?! </p>
<p>“Sure, why not.” Virgil decided. “He’s in my closet.” Virgil told him. Logan gasped and covered his own mouth. NO! NO NO NO NO NOOOO! VIRGIL YOU SON OF A- </p>
<p>Patton opened the closet door. “Peek a boo!” </p>
<p>“aaAAAAHH! VIRGILYOUFREAKING-” Logan was pulled out of the closet by Patton and was hung upside down with his back facing Patton. </p>
<p>“Heeeey! Look who found you...It was Patton.” Virgil reacted, unenthusiastically with a smirk. </p>
<p>Logan glared at him. “That was very foolish of you.” Logan told him sternly. </p>
<p>“I prefer to call it ‘helpful’.” Virgil responded with a smirk. </p>
<p>“I will get you back for betraying me like that!” Logan swore. </p>
<p>“Oh? You will now?” Virgil reacted, amused. “That’s funny. Uh- small question, oh logical one:” Virgil walked closer to Logan and knelt down to meet his face. “Who’s the one being held upside down with their feet exposed?” Virgil asked him with an evil grin before standing back up. </p>
<p>Logan’s glare softened into slowly growing fear. Virgil had a point, and now...he was stuck with not one, but TWO lers! This is why tag games are so unfair! You don’t get the time to properly strategize and you have to rely on risks and chance! And this time, it did more harm than good. </p>
<p>Logan was snapped out of his thoughts by his own yelp, as a pair of fingers skittered themselves on his feet. Logan tried to curl his feet and cover up what he could. But Virgil, being the evil ler he is, pushed his upper foot back and started skittering his fingers on his vulnerable, inner arch. </p>
<p>“NO! NOhohoho! Thahahahat’s MEHEHEHEAN!” Logan yelled. </p>
<p>“Not as mean as this:” Virgil pulled back BOTH of Logan’s upper feet, and started tickling BOTH HEELS with his fingernails! How DARE he?! </p>
<p>“WAHAHAIT! HAHAHAHAhahahaha! EHEHEHEVIHIHIHIL! Logan shouted at him. </p>
<p>Virgil gasped, immediately stopped tickling him and placed a hand on his own chest. “ExCUSE ME?!” Virgil reacted dramatically. </p>
<p>Logan took the little time he had to catch a break. He tried to breathe in as much as he could, but he only got a few seconds to, before he was hit with more tickles! But this time, on his hips! “NAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAIT DOHOHOHON’T! IHIHIHI’M SAHAHAHARRYHYHYHYHY!” Logan screamed. </p>
<p>Virgil was digging right into the hollows of his hips. “Oh! You’re sorry, you say? Are you sure you’re not just saying it to get out of your ticklish demise?” Virgil teased. </p>
<p>Logan shook his head. “IHIHIHi’M NAHAHAT! IHIHIHI SWEHEHEHEHEAR!” Logan begged as much as he could. </p>
<p>“Oh? You’re swearing now? Hey Patton? What do we say about swearing here?” Virgil asked him, as he kept sneaking little squeezes onto Logan’s hips. </p>
<p>Patton smiled. “You are not allowed to swear in this household unless you are Thomas or Remus because...those are different stories.” Patton replied proudly. </p>
<p>“Buhuhuhut wehe AHAHAHARE Thohohohomas!” Logan protested. </p>
<p>Now it was Patton’s turn to gasp! “Are you questioning our household rules?!” Patton asked in an offended tone. </p>
<p>Logan quickly tried to shake his head. “Nohohoho! Ihihihi’m nahahat!” Logan quickly replied. </p>
<p>Virgil lifted an eyebrow. “I think he was! Logan over here, is acting a little sus for my liking. What should we do, Patton?” Virgil teased. </p>
<p>“Why! tickle the imposter, of course!” Patton declared. </p>
<p>Virgil moved his fingers to the back of Logan’s kneecaps and started scratching one finger on each kneepit. Logan squeaked like a scared mouse and started giggling and cackling in a more higher pitched voice. “WHAHAHAT IHIHIS THIHIHIS?! AHAHAMOHOUNG UHUHUS?!” Logan asked. </p>
<p>“Well it could be, if you want it too! Hey Patton! Blue is sus!” Virgil declared. </p>
<p>“Then what are you waiting for? Call an emergency meeting!” Patton ordered. </p>
<p>Virgil knelt down to Logan’s face and booped his nose. “Done!” </p>
<p>“Good! Let’s keep the imposter distracted while we discuss.” Patton suggested. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Virgil started going for Logan’s sides next, putting Logan in a giggly kinda mood this time. </p>
<p>“So, let’s discuss! How do we know blue is the imposter?” Patton asked. </p>
<p>“Well, it’s easy really. He’s ridiculously ticklish.” Virgil replied before tickling the back of his calves. “See?” </p>
<p>Logan bursted into a fit of high cackles mixed with snorts. </p>
<p>“Oh! He also snorts, which is also a red flag.” Virgil added. </p>
<p>Logan shook his head. “THIHIHIS MEHEHEETIHIHING *snort* IHIHIS RIHIHIHIGGED!” Logan yelled at them. </p>
<p>“Rigged?! How can this meeting be rigged if we’re showing the team all the evidence?” Patton asked. </p>
<p>“AHAHARE AHAHALIEHEHENS EHEHEVEN TIHIHICKLIHIHIHISH?!” Logan asked. </p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Virgil replied, pausing his tickling and kneeling down to look at Logan in the eyes with a smirk. “You tell me, imposter.” Virgil teased. </p>
<p>Logan finally swung himself backwards, and grabbed Patton’s ankles. Climbing up a little, Logan turned himself around to face the front of Patton’s left pant leg. With his right hand reached over and gripping Pat’s ankle, Logan used his left hands’ fingers to tickle the back of his calf. </p>
<p>“aAAAEEEHEHEHE!” Patton squealed, doing all he can to not drop him. Virgil quickly grabbed Logan’s ankles and allowed Patton to let go of him. </p>
<p>“Aww, Virgil! Can you please let go of me?” Logan asked. </p>
<p>“I’ll let go of you when your hands are on the ground. I don’t want you falling onto your head.” Virgil told him. </p>
<p>Logan nodded and planted his hands onto the ground. With his arms secure, Virgil let go of Logan and let Logan bring his feet to the ground. Then, Logan jumped his nimble body up to his feet. “Thank you.” </p>
<p>“No problem.” Virgil replied. “Now it’s Patton’s turn!” Virgil pushed Logan into Patton’s arms and watched as Patton started tickling his ribs and belly. </p>
<p>“NOHOHO WAHAHAHAHAIT! VIHIHIR- GAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!” Logan shrieked and threw his head back laughing when Patton simply poked his belly button. </p>
<p>“Oooh! I should’ve chosen THIS emergency button when I had the chance!” Patton reacted. “This button makes all kinds of alarm noises!” </p>
<p>Logan was wiggling absolutely everywhere and cackling like a mad man. He had forgotten just how ticklish his belly button was, and was not being re-reminded every millisecond of how much the ticklish spot affected him. </p>
<p>“NOHOHOHO MOHOHOHORE! PLEHEHEHEHEASE! IHIHIT TIHIHICKLEHEHES SOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUCH!” Logan pleaded. </p>
<p>“Awww, the poor imposter is too ticklish for his own good.” Virgil teased. </p>
<p>“IHIHI AM NOHOHOT AHAN IMPOHOHOHOSTER!” Logan yelled at them. </p>
<p>Patton lifted an eyebrow. “Are you sure about that?” Patton asked. </p>
<p>“YEHEHEHES! IHIHIHI’M HUHUHUMAHAHAN!” Logan yelled back. </p>
<p>“Hmmm…” Patton rubbed his chin. </p>
<p>“Let’s eject him just to make sure. We don’t need any murders showing up here.” Virgil decided. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Patton booped his belly button. “Boop!” Logan squealed super high-pitched and loud. “Bye bye, Logan!” Patton waved, standing up. </p>
<p>Virgil pulled out his phone and pulled up a gif. It was a video of a dark blue astronaut floating in space to the right, with the words [Logan was not the imposter] slowing up on the screen. </p>
<p>“Awwww...We killed an innocent passenger.” Patton whined. </p>
<p>Logan stood back up and dusted himself off. “I’ll happily inform you that I am indeed, alive and breathing.” Logan told them. </p>
<p>“LOGAN!” Patton jumped into his arms and tackled him right back onto the ground again. Logan sighed and decided to make the ground his permanent residence as Virgil laughed his head off at the two of them. </p>
<p>“Sohoho much for getting up!” Virgil laughed. </p>
<p>“Mm hmm…” Logan commented. </p>
<p>Patton giggled and got back up. “Looks like I finally caught you! Now you’re it!” Patton declared. </p>
<p>Logan smirked and immediately started rubbing his hands together. “Heheheheh...Good.” </p>
<p>Patton immediately took off running, with Logan following right behind him. Virgil just laughed and watched them run away from his room. When the boys were nowhere to be seen, Virgil closed his door and sat back onto his bed. He put his headphones onto his head and reconnected them to his phone. Ready to listen to more music, Virgil scrolled through his songs with his thumb. </p>
<p>But as Virgil was scrolling, he started to lose interest in his music. What he actually wanted to do, was tickle the boys again. That was the kind of music he REALLY wanted to hear. So, Virgil took off his headphones, turned them off, and snapped his fingers. </p>
<p>In no time at all, the sounds of stomping and yelling, turned into overlapping fits of laughter! </p>
<p>“WHAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHE- IHIHIHI THOHOHOHOUGHT WEHEHEHE WEHEHEHERE DOHOHOHONE?!” Logan shouted, kicking and failing to wave the dozens of purple flying feathers away from him. </p>
<p>“HEHEHEHEHEY! NOTTHETOES- NAHAHAT THEHEHE TOHOHOHOHOHOES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Patton squealed and laughed wholeheartedly. There were dozens of purple feathers tickling him too, but a few of them were focusing on, you guessed it: his toes. </p>
<p>VIrgil just laughed at their reactions and walked out to the stairs to listen to their laughter more clearly. </p>
<p>Soon, Virgil bursted out laughing more when a third voice had spoken up. It didn’t take long for the third voice to burst out into cackles of his own. He knew exactly who it was: it was Janus. And boy, was it fun to hear his laugh! </p>
<p>Isn’t being the ler fun?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>